


Smoke Ice Cream

by lucieernaga



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cigarettes, Fluff and Humor, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucieernaga/pseuds/lucieernaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El helado y el cigarro llegaban al clímax ya. </p><p> </p><p>★ autora: lucieernaga.<br/>portada: lucieernaga<br/>18/11/2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Sólo Niall y Zayn, chat, helado y un cigarro desgastado.

Helado.

Helado de trópicos y chicle.

Niall es amante y fiel seguidor de los helados, las nieves y los congelados. Porque, ama pasar su linda lengua sobre ellos y tragar. Hay veces que él solamente cena helado, y eso lo hace feliz.

Pero el rubio no es cualquier chica para andar lamiendo los helados como si fuera una polla -Aunque ya lo había hecho, já- Sin embargo, esa es su forma de comer un helado, así de simple.

Son las seis de la tarde y apenas empieza a comerlo, después de pasar a una cafetería con sus amigos, decidió pasar la tarde y parte de la noche en aquel parque que estaba algo lejos de su casa y continuar con su celular.

Porque su Samsung estaba con carga y era hora de hablar con aquel chico ahora no tan extraño.

Dió una lamida a su postre y decidió desbloquear para ver sus mensajes, mientras que se colocaba en una de aquellas bancas donde pasaba comúnmente su tiempo. Al ver los mensajes, sonrió con un poco de helado en su superior y se colocó sus audífonos blancos con azul, mientras escuchaba Sorry de Justin Bieber. Porque sí, le encantaba.

 

18/11/. 18:25

Zayn: ¿Estas, rubio?

Tan expresivo como siempre.

Yo: Siempre esperándote moreno ;)

Zayn: Supongo que no es válido que te pregunte qué haces.

Escribiendo. . .

Zayn: Comiendo helado con tus lindos labios.

Yo: Cierto, amigo. Pero apuesto que tú estás fumando en la acera de tu casa ¿No?

 

Se acomodó en la banca que tenía respaldo, ya habían encendido aquellos faroles del parque y aquello se sentía bien. Hablar con él.

Con ese chico guapísimo que había conocido en internet y vivía en Londres, aunque que se encontrara era tan poco probable. Y seguía asombrado siempre que hablaban por Skype, pero más le gustaba que a pesar de esa apariencia;

Era tan, tan adorable.

Y sus pensamientos y personalidad eran tan... Ahg. Bueno, esa no es una definición, pero ustedes ya saben. Cuando una persona estaba enamorada solía definir de esa manera.

Esperen, ¿Qué?

¿Enamorado?

Bueno, tal vez.

Llevaba un año de hablar y se sentía como si fuera hace algunos días. Ambos sabían todo de cada uno y se complementaban tan, pero tan bien. Prometieron que se conocerían el 14de febrero del siguiente año. Así que no faltaba mucho.

Se enfocó en sus pensamientos hasta cuando vibró su móvil y sonrió de nuevo, con su helado casi derretido en su móvil.

 

ZaynM: Bueno, sí. Pero desde que te conocí empecé a dejarlo un poco...

ZaynM: Bebé.

Me: Lo sé y aprecio eso de ti, Zayneeh.

Me: No soy ningún bebé, tenemos la misma edad, tonto.

ZaynM: Bueno, no decías eso ayer por Skype...

 

¡Tonto!

Bueno, hace días habían tenido sexo por Skype. Después de meses pasándose enviando aquellas imágenes sin su rostros, de algunas parte de su cuerpo. Decidieron hacerlo. Fue tosco al principio para los dos, pero terminaron gimiendo y corriéndose sobre sus abdómenes.

Zayn gimiendo a Niall mientras se la jalaba duro y rápido.

Y Niall susurrando su nombre mientras tenía sus dedos dentro de su agujero y se masturbaba.

Aquello había sido sexy. Pero después de reaccionar terminaron elogiándose cada uno su cuerpo. Diciendo cosas tiernas sobre cada uno y quedándose desnudos en las siguientes tres horas que hablaron.

Porque con el morocho sentía que había todo el tiempo del mundo y que lo conocía desde siempre. Le quería. Lo quería mucho y aunque no era buena expresándolo, los dos sabían que los sentimientos son verdaderos.

 

Me: Te quiero. Te quiero.

Escribiendo. . .

Zayn: Te quiero también, mi pequeño.

Zayn: Quiero verte ;(

 

Y aquello le removió todo lo tierno y curse que hay en él. Porque Niall podía ser muy varonil, llevadero y social. Pero por dentro era muy dulce, era como un helado. Y él se derretía ante el humo del cigarro de Zayn, Oh Dios. Ahora estaba súper sonrojado. Pero al menos no había nadie en ese parque.

 

Enviar archivo/ Imagen/ Fototeca, cámara/

 

Tapó su boca con su helado, con la mitad comido y sonrió un poco, haciendo que sus hermosos ojos azules se achinaran y presionó el flash delantero. Le gusto y la seleccionó.

 

Enviar imagen/ pie de foto/

Bueno, aquí está, espero una tuya. Desearía que estuvieras acá....

Enviar.

 

Rió nervioso y espero a que se enviara, mordió el cono y lamio toda la base, porque se estaba escurriendo y no quería estar todo mojado y pegajoso. Se acurrucó más en la banca y junto sus rodillas hasta ponerlas encima, se veía en su propio mundo.

En su mundo.

En Zayn.

 

Zayn: Dios... eres hermoso. Yo también deseo estar a tu lado. Y sentir tu aroma, apuesto a que debes oler muy rico.

Enviando imagen.

Descargando imagen.

 

Y sí, otra vez lo dejaba sorprendido. También era foto con flash y veía un poco del humo de sus labios. Era una barba como de tres o dos días, y sus grandes pestañas junto con esos ojos preciosos, tan diferentes a los suyos pero tan hermosos.

 

Me: Pues, me han dicho que si huelo rico. Jeje.

Me: ¿Quieres que me dé un infarto verdad? Eres hermoso, aun no sé cómo es que me tienes así y estés hablando contigo.

 

El moreno tardo en responder y Niall solo sintió como alguien se sentaba su lado, pero él no tenía ojos para nadie más. Y no le importaba que ese extraño estaba en la misma banca que él. Ni si quiera sentía el olor de su cigarro.

 

Zayn: ¿Te han dicho?

Zayn: Ignoraré eso un poco, aunque no mucho.

Zayn: No puedo esperar a tenerte acá a mi lado, mientras te beso sentiría el sabor del helado y tú de mi cigarro.

Me: Ja, hasta rima corazón.

Zayn: Todo por ti.

Me: ♥ ♡ ♥

Zayn: ♥ ♡ ♥

 

Rió tan fuerte al ver que los dos se mandaban los mismos emoticonos y las mismas veces.

Escuchó fuera de su música la risa del otro sujeto y ambos levantaron sus miradas al mismo tiempo, sin interés alguno.

Azul.

Miel.

Castaño.

Rubio.

Helado.

Cigarro.

Ambos devolvieron sus miradas a sus celulares. Porque sí, ambos tenían el celular y ambos andaban en el Whatsapp.

Regresaron al verse y ninguno pudo creerlo.

Eran ellos.

Bueno;

Para Zayn; allí estaba Nial.

Y para Niall; allí estaba Zayn.

Tardaron más de un minuto viéndose mientras que nada salía de sus bocas, con Sorry de Justin repitiéndose por sexta vez al fondo, de lo alto de la música.

El helado y el cigarro llegaban al clímax ya.

-Mierda. -Soltó el chico de ojos miel mientras que soltaba con fuerza la colita del cigarro. Estaba quemando sus dedos, Dios. Pero es que tenía al chico que provocaba orgasmos y desvelos en él.

Aquella exclamación provocó que su lindo rubio se asustara y botara su colorido helado. Mientras lo observaba asustado y sonrojado.

Hermoso.

-O-oh Dios... ¿Zayn? -pregunta tontamente Niall mientras aleja sus auriculares y se acerca tímidamente a él.

-Zayn Malik, y tú. Tú eres mi bebé.

Niall sonrió ampliamente mientras que tocaba tímido sus dedos mientras que bajaba su mirada y veía aquellos brazos tatuados de su chico. Oh Dios.

Eran ellos.

Y ahora podían irse al diablo los helados y los cigarros.

Estaban ellos dos presentes.

Perteneciéndose.


End file.
